Your Name's John Smith?
by CK15
Summary: Amy asks the Doctor about his name. Funny little one-shot i wrote whilst doing homework. :


Amy yawned loudly for the second time as she slowly drudged into the control room of the TARDIS. The Doctor who was already dressed and working around the controls busily, turned to face the direction of the sound.  
"Morning Pond." He elatedly greeted his ginger haired companion, who seemed to groan in reply. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.." Amy glared at him for a few moments before going back to the direction of her bedroom to get changed.

"I really can't understand you Doctor.." Amy began as she entered the control room 10 minutes later to find the Doctor on a chair, reading a novel about some kind of alien technology that she couldn't quite make out.

He placed his book on his lap and looked up to face her unwavering gaze and one of her usual outfits of a mini skirt, leather jacket, red tee and converse. "You know Pond; I feel the same way about you."

"No seriously! I just don't get you...at all. I mean for starters, what the hell is your real name?"

"The Doctor." he replied, face fully composed.

"I'm not that stupid! I know that's not your real name! So, what is it then..." Amy asked slightly agitated for some reason the Doctor wasn't fully sure about.

"The Doctor."

Amy walked up to his chair and stared him directly in his eyes, burning determination clearly written in them. "Tell me!"

"Why?"

Amy stood up for a moment and shrugged. "I don't really know. I guess I just want to know more about you...I mean, we never really talk."  
"I'm talking to you now..."  
"That not the point!" she screamed, interjecting his line of thought.

"What is it then, cause I sure as hell have no idea." He said, a broad smile plastered on his face.

Amy, who was pacing around in front of him stopped to face him and shrugged her shoulders, letting long strands of her fiery hair fall to the front of her face. "I just want to know..."

The Doctor stood up and began to preoccupy himself with the TARDIS' controls, setting it on course to a planet that he thought might make Amy forget about her current ambition.

"Ok," she began pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why don't we start of easy then..." Amy thought for a moment before moving to plant herself next to where the Doctor was currently standing and pressing buttons on a keypad that probably did nothing. "How old are you?"

"907"

"WHAT?" The Doctor chuckled at her shock. "You don't look like it!"  
"What's next...?" The Doctor sighed and Amy then launched into a numerous amount of questions about him. His interests, hobbies, likes/dislikes, anything you could possibly imagine.

"Doctor," she finally asked after they got back in the TARDIS, after going around the Planet of Diamonds, "Why won't you tell me your real name?"

"You really won't give up will you."

"Nope. Never."

"Fine then. You wanna know my real name?"

"I wanna know your real name!"

The Doctor paused for a moment before facing her and saying, "John Smith."

Amy raised her eyebrows. "Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"John Smith?"

"John Smith."

"John Smith..."

"John Smith."

Amy shrugged and decided to let it go for a while so they began to talk about what they should do next. The last adventure they had, where Amy was stuck alone in the TARDIS, had drained a lot of the energy out of both of them. So the Doctor, as a break, said he'll take her to a beach in Space Florida. Amy then ran to get changed into appropriate attire and came out a few minutes later wearing a plaid shirt instead of her leather jacket and her favourite brown cowboy boots. She put on her white sunglasses as she entered the control room.

"Hey"

The Doctor turned around, now not wearing his tweed jacket. "You ready?"

Amy spun around where she was standing. "Do I look like it?"

He glanced at Amy's outfit for the briefest moment before replying, "Yeah, you do."

Amy laughed, walked up the stairs and leant against the railings, looking out to the TARDIS' interior, whilst the Doctor set course to Space Florida. She turned around and looked at the Doctor, who seemed to be fixing something on the controls.

"What did you say your name was again?" Amy asked, with a wicked little smile on her lips.

"John Seth."

"AH HA! I knew it that's not your real name!"

"Yeah it is."

"No it's not! You said John _Seth_ not John _Smith_."

"Smith, Seth, same thing."

Amy walked up next to the Doctor and bent down next to him. "One day," she said determined, "One day, I will find out."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and went back to concentrating on fixing the annoying contraption that had decided to stop working on him.

It wasn't brought up again for a long time, but Amy was patient and promised herself that one day, when he didn't expect it she would find out. Now all she had to do was wait...


End file.
